Never gonna dance again
by Rigoria
Summary: Spin-the-bottle with some truth or dare


When Kolt brought the two bottles of the finest Sunshine Whiskey on the deck of the Thorned Rose a few hours ago, she didn't have to convince the others to have a drink with her. Brick, whose appearance made his name honor, was the first one that joined to sit in a circle with her on the wooden ground and quickly snatched the second bottle. Her brother Wallach settled next to them with a girl he might have met in the town this early evening. She was clinging to him in a quite histrionic way. And honestly none would ever manage to drink the finest Whiskey without the captains noticing and taking part in it. Now their circle was completed and it didn't take much longer until every one of them was primed. It sure as hell didn't took much longer until they started fooling around. Later no one would remember who had the idea to start a game of spin-the-bottle. Probably Kolt was to blame for that one or maybe Tobias but none could tell later.

Their guest had the honor to spin the bottle first and it started almost chaste. The girl, they learned her name was Mira, dared the Brick to sing sea shanties every time the bottle rotated until some would release him.

As time proceeded to pass away they drank more and more. And with every shanty that passed the dares got more daring.

"I thought I heard the Old Man say

Leave her Johnny leave her.

Tomorrow you will get yer pay

And it's time for us to leave her."

The Brick had sung this one like twice already, but none of them was really bothered by it. This time the bottle stopped at Tobias. He just smiled sheepishly at Mira and everyone already knew what he was going to pick. Not only because he wasn't much into truth things in general as the cheater he was, but he also enjoyed some good challenges and knew no shame. "Dare!"

"Take off your damn shirt." She dared him after a rather short time of consideration, and he didn't even hesitate the tiniest bit.

Under the catcalls and cheers of his crew he made quite a show to slowly open every single button and then stripping himself of the fabric. One could basically see how much he enjoyed being in the spotlight with everyones attention on him. He did put on a confident smile once he was done. "Alright my turn now." He spun the bottle again. And once again the Brick had to start to sing his song.

"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!

Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!

For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow

And it's time for us to leave her.

Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high

Leave her, Johnny, leave her!

She shipped it green and none went by

And it's time for us to leave her."

The bottle stopped at Kolt. "Dare", she proclaimed, before Tobias could even bother to ask her.

"Kiss the Brick. Don't you think he deserves a reward for entertaining us so nicely," he laughed.

Kolt grabbed the Brick, who was still humming the melody of the song, by his collar and pulled him down to her to eagerly press her lips on his. Once they separated the man was grinning from one ear to the other. It even remained when Kolt span the bottle, and he continued to sing the song.

"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!

Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!

For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow

And it's time for us to leave her.

I hate to sail on this rotten tub

Leave her, Johnny, leave her!

No grog allowed and rotten grub

And it's time for us to leave her."

This time the bottle stopped at Malcolm, who realised that with a surprisingly neutral expression. "Dare!", He chose quickly.

Kolt accepted his choice with a triumphant smile. It just seemed like she had waited all evening long for just this opportunity. "Give a lap dance... to him!" She pointed at Fate.

"What?", Malcolm asked kinda thrown of guard, but none paid much attention to that. He should dance? For and _on_ Fate? What the hell?

They were quick to organise a chair, where Tobias could take a seat on, and they brought Wallach his guitar. He started picking at the strings. It was one of these melodies more common in the shadier establishments of Bilgewaters town. All eyes were on Malcolm now.

_Well, let's get over with it..._

So he started moving around the chair in decreasing circles. A determined expression was on his face now. A Malcolm Graves didn't back down from a challenge that easily and by all gods, he wouldn't give Kolt and Fate that triumph. No! He would wipe that cocky smirk off Fates handsome face.

His hand was tracing over Fates back, down his arms. The bare skin was hot under his hand.

He took the bottle of sunshine whiskey that was still in Fates hand and emptied it in one swing, before he set it aside rolling it away from them.

When his eyes met Fates, Malcolm could see the challenge in his look, but there was also something else. Something he couldn't exactly identify even after all this time of their partnership, where they had to learn to read each others body languages in order to be successful. There was no time for that now tho.

_Alright, lets get going!_

He ignored the catcalls of the remaining crew, had to, when looked his eyes with Fate. The dare was accepted, no backing down. He had his own challenge now. Graves closed the last bit of distance between him and the other man. Hands were travelling up the latters thighs, down the inner tights. Dangerously close. Neither of them moved his gaze away. Eventually Graves decided to go a step further. He started straddling the smaller man. His hands were roaming up the body beneath him until he got a hold on the back of the chair for support. With a tantalising slow pace he slid up Fates lap, and then he was going down again a few times. A changed for a quicker pace, rolling his hips teasingly without touching the other man, earning him more calls of the crew. He barely heard them. His attention was on Tobias.

Then Graves felt the hands of the other man touching his hips lightly. And he refused to give Fate the tiniest bit of control yet. So he grabbed Fates hands with his own and leaded them behind the latters head, where he could easily hold them with one of his. Malcolm Graves was strong and not afraid of showing it. In contrast to his partner, which might have a nicely formed body and which might not be weak, but it was no match for Graves. "Rather keep those to yourself for now, princess", he whispered quiet into Fates ear, before he leaned back slightly and continued his movement. This time he was sure that not all of that red blush on the cheaters cheeks was a result of the previous alcohol consume.

Graves gave it a few more roles before he parted from the man on the chair, letting his hands free within the movement. He circled the chair, his hands were still not leaving Fates body. Tracing along those muscles and over the soft skin, still feeling the heat he was emitting. How does he keep that so fucking smooth?

When he came to a stop, he was standing in front of Fate again. Hands travelling up the latters tights and back down to his knees. "Ready, princess?", he asked silently.

"Ready for what", stopped his question in a surprised sound. Graves had parted his legs further with a strength that Tobias hadn't anticipated. The taller man moved in the now free space, just quitting that unfinished question with a self-assuring smirk. Then he just grabbed Fate and swapped their position.

"You are a sucker for that attention, so just do your damn show." And as he had anticipated he didn't have to ask twice. Fate already gave him a testing circling of his hips and Malcolm was sure it looked much sexier than the things he had pulled. Tobias that cocky bastard knew what he was doing. Graves could feel the warmth of Tobias hands on his chest, starting to enjoy the closeness they had right now. Maybe it was partly the alcohol in his veins, but he felt much less bothered than he would have ever thought. Not bothered in a bad way tho.

Graves was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt quick hands unbuttoning his shirt. His own hands were shooting up, to hold Fate once again. "What do you think you are doing there?"

"Giving them a show, hotshot. We want to have some fun too." He leaned back, really far back, until he could see the rest of the crew. "Am I right?" The calls the crew was giving them were more than proving his statement.

Graves cursed inwardly. This was going into another direction as he had wanted. Still, he allowed Fate to continue his task with unbuttoning the shirt.

As Graves had done it before Fate distanced himself from Graves now and started to move around the chair. His hands were travelling over Malcolms strong arms, his shoulders, his neck. And, even tho he would never admit it, those light touches did send chills through his whole body. Graves was a bit perplex about the intensity he reacted to all of this. He must be drunk. Yeah, that must be it. Otherwise, his brain would never imagine all those things shooting through his mind right now. And since when did Tobias brown eyes have that teal gleam near to the pupil? Graves was pretty sure he had never seen that before.

Once again he was distracted from his thoughts when Tobias stopped his movement behind him. Sneaky hands were pulling down the rest of his shirt, leaving him here with his bare upper body. He might have blushed a bit if he had listened to the crowd, but he had stopped to pay attention to them some time ago.

And before he registered it completely Fate was back, straddling him. Sliding up and down, rolling his hips in the most teasing manner. Damn, Graves needed another good look. One of hands grabbed a handful of Fates hair and pulled carefully. Malcolm barely heard the curious hum that escaped Fate. His other hand was holding Tobias chin up.

_Yes_, Graves thought when he moved closer. _Definitely a hint of teal green_.

Graves actions have seemed to get Fate off guard and distracted, because his next moves weren't that precise anymore, and he accidentally rolled his hips to harsh, so they touched. It did send a shiver down Graves spine, but in the next second jumped up as if stung by an adder, not remembering the other man above him. Loosing their balance it sends them to the ground. Laying there in a quite compromising position, Fate on top of Graves, faces really, really close to each other. Fate was the first one to come back to senses. Graves would swear that he could see the pink blush on Fates cheeks intensify, and he could see something change in the expression of the gambler. This something he couldn't identify earlier was back in an overwhelming intensity. Tobias was quickly standing up and bringing some distance between himself and everyone else. His gaze darting around between Graves and the crew.

"It was a nice evening guys, but I think I'm done for now. Have a good night!" And with quick steps Fate hastes down the deck to their sleeping quarters.

_What the hell?_

What was going on? Graves stared at the wooden door, where Tobias did vanish just moments ago. "I..."

"You look tired too, Graves. Maybe you should go as well." Kolt smiled at him with a knowing smile, which did confuse Graves even more.

"Yeah... alright..." Graves followed Tobias down the deck. _Need to talk I guess..._

Kolt watched him go. She had accomplished her goal. It was the first push for the two. She was tired of watching them looking at each other in those ways, so she had decided to act. Sometimes they just need a push to go ahead.

She laid back to the rail, smiling. It was indeed a good and clear night. A salty breeze was blowing over the deck. Her look wandered up to the sky and the many, many stars, while she still was listening to her brothers guitar play. She felt the ship mildly swaying in the waves.


End file.
